Hidden Desires
by SugarCookieRox
Summary: (Chapter 15 is now up! R & R please!)What happens when Mr. Simmons makes a project where students have to pose as married couples? Read this to find out!!!
1. Hidden Desires-Part 1

Hidden Desires   
Chapter 1:Arnold's Dream   
*In Arnold's Dream* 

It is stormy outside and Arnold stands alone. 

Arnold: Hello?? Hello???? 

But all he hears are echoes. 

Then in a flash of thunder he sees a shape a familiar shape. Arnold calls out to the shape shrouded in darkness. 

Arnold: Who are you?? What is your name? 

Shape: You know who I am Arnold. 

*The shape comes toward Arnold and sees the face...* 

Arnold: Helga? Why are you in my dreams? 

Helga: Only you can answer that Arnold... 

*Arnold wakes up, then his alarm goes off* 

Arnold: OK now that was just plain weird.   
He then calls Gerald on the phone. 

Gerald:(groggy) Hello? 

Arnold: Gerald its me Arnold! I Need you to come over right now!! Its   
important! 

Gerald: Im a growing boy Arnold, I need my sleep call me later. 

Arnold: Gerald dont go!! ::thinks::::hmmmmm:::: out loud:: Hey Phoebe! 

Gerald: (awake) Here I come Arnold!!! 

*5 seconds later* 

Arnold (still on phone) Hello? Gerald? 

:::Doorbell rings::::: 

Arnold: I'll get it!!! 

:::Answers door:::::: 

Arnold: Hey Gerald! 

Gerald: Where's Phoebe? (silently) How do I look? 

Arnold: (laughing) Phoebe's not here I just need you to come. 

Gerald (no emotion): Oh 

Arnold: I've got to tell you something, but you have to promise not to laugh at all. 

Gerald: OK 

Arnold: I had a dream... 

Gerald: About????? 

Arnold whispers in Gerald's ear: Helga 

Gerald (super loud): HELGA?? HELGA PATAKI??????? 

Arnold: Yup. 

Gerald: ... Well,...um what happend? :What if he KISSED her??? EW!!!!! 

Arnold: It was stormy out side and 

Grandpa: Hey shortman time to go to school! 

Arnold: OMG what time is it? 

Grandpa: 8:25 

Gerald and Arnold: NO!! 

*At school* 

Mr.Simons: Phoebe? 

Phoebe: Here! 

Mr.Simons: Gerald? 

Arnold and Gerald run into the classroom 

Gerald: Here! 

Arnold: Im here too! 

Mr.Simon: Helga? 

Arnold and Gerald look at each other 

Helga: Here! 

Mr.Simons: Good now that all of you special people are her we can start on   
our new special projects...with partners   
Class groans then cheers 

Helga(to herself): O Arnold my love maybe by some chance Mr.Simons will make   
us partners. 

Mr.Simmons: The project is similar to the first marriage product we did with   
the eggs only now you will have to maintain a household income. 

Arnold: Please not Helga Please not Helga Please not Helga Please not Helga   
Please not Helga Please not Helga Please not Helga Please not He... 

Mr.Simons: Arnold and Helga 

Arnold:NO! Groans 

Helga(to herself) Be still my quivering heart. (Outloud) Oh great im stuck   
with the football head. 

Mr.Simons: Now Now... as I was saying Gerald and Phoebe 

They both look at each other and then blush. 

Mr.Simons: Stinky and Lila, Sid and Nadine, Harold and Rhonda, Eugene and   
Sheena... Oh my! There are only 2 names left on the list and they are Brainy   
and Curly. O well sorry guys you two will have to be a "couple."   
Class laughs loudly. 

Mr. Simons: Ok The project will begin tommorow please pack clothes for one   
week the school will provide your food. 

*Right before school is over* 

Helga:(to herself) I am going to be nice to Arnold and get him to like me.   
(Outloud) Ok Arnold if thats what you would like to do. 

Arnold: Ok 

Mr.Simons: Oh yes I have to give you all your packets containg the   
information on your "marriage"   
He hands everyone their packets 

Arnold:(reading) Ok Helga we have 2 children , Im the major and I get $150,000 a year and Helga your a police officer and you get $100,000 

Helga: Cool, Hey we have to pack so I will see you tomorrow ok? 

Arnold: Ok 

*That night* 

In Arnold's Dreams 

Arnold is at a party and is standing there at the punch bowl. Suddenly the music stops, the lights dim, and Helga walks in. Everyone is silent as she walkes down to the dance floor. 

Helga: Hello Arnold 

Arnold: Hi Helga...er um... Would you like to dance? 

Helga: Sure Arnold. 

They dance the night away. 

(Dream Ends) 

*After school on the play-ground* 

Mr.Simons: Ok class the school has generously gotten us 2 room tents so you each will have your own private room. 

Arnold: (to himself) Yes! 

Mr. Simons: Everyone you may now choose your neighbors. 

Arnold and Helga of course choose Gerald and Phoebe. 

{End of chapter 1} 

Are you ready for....   
[Part 2: "Apologizes Unanswered"][1]****

***Stay Tuned for the Concluding Parts!***   
  
  
  
  


Now where do you want to go in the gateway?   
[Back to the fanfics][2]   
[Hey Arnold Fan Art][3]   
[Hey Arnold Links][4]   
[The Web-Mistress's Goodies][5]   
[Credits among other things][6]   
Or would you like to submit   
[Hey Arnold Fanfics or fanart?][7]   
Or would you just like to go back to [the entrance of the gateway?][8]

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/hiddendesires2.html
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/fanfic.html
   [3]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/fanart/
   [4]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/links.html
   [5]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/goodies.html
   [6]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/credits.html
   [7]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/subfanficart.html
   [8]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/



	2. Hidden Desires-Part 2

Hidden Desires   
Chapter 2:Apologies Unanswered

*After choosing "house" partners* 

Helga: (to Phoebe) Since your my best friend Phoebe I can trust with everything right? 

Phoebe: Of course Helga, plus remember the sleep walking incident. 

Helga:(nervously) What sleep walking incident? 

Phoebe: O you know where you almost told Ar... 

Helga: (changes subject) Oh forget it 

Phoebe: Forgetting... 

*In the tent that night* 

Arnold: So Helga, is there any way we can call a momentary truce or something? 

Helga: What do you mean? 

Arnold: Well Helga I know that we don't get along that much, and well as you   
know I would rather have been paired up with any person in the world   
including chocolate boy than have to be your partner. And no offense Helga   
but I really can't stand you. 

Helga: What? w-w- well you know what Arnold! You know what Arnold its not my   
fault that your just a stupid idiotic foot ball head who has no parents   
except for a wacky grandma and a no clue grandpa!!!! 

Arnold: What???? How could you say that Helga? (Starts tearing up) I mean   
Helga I know your not the nicest person in the world but I mean I at least   
thought you were better than that!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Helga: OMG I didn't mean to say that to your Arnold! I am SOOOOOO sorry   
Arnold please! I did not just say that! 

Arnold:(crying now) At least you have parents Helga your lucky, I'm never   
going to talk to you ever again I thought we were at least mutual   
friends!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Arnold runs into his side of the tent and zips it up along with the blackout   
screen. 

Helga:(Pounds on his side of the tent) Arnold please Arnold I didn't mean to   
say that, it just popped out I swear!!!!!! I didn't mean to say that at all,   
that's not what I wanted to say at all please I'm sorry! 

Helga hears Arnold crying softly and her heart breaks just at the sound of   
his quiet sobs. 

Helga: Arnold...please I really am sorry! I shouldn't have said that it just   
popped out. I'm going to get Mr. Simmons. I will see if we can switch partners,   
you can be paired up with Lila or someone. 

Arnold: (sobbing) Forget it Helga I don't want to get e-e-everybody involved. 

Helga: Arnold are you sure?? I can get Mr. Simmons now! 

Arnold:(sobbing) Helga for the last time forget it you've caused enough   
damage don't you think? 

Helga:(heartbroken) OK Arnold I'm going to go, you know, to um, bed now... 

Arnold:(crying a little louder) Fine... 

Helga cries herself to sleep while Arnold softly cries in the background. 

*The Next Day* 

Helga: Arnold? 

Arnold:(silence) 

Helga: Arnold please are you there? 

Arnold:(softly and quietly) Leave me alone Helga...please. 

Helga: Look Arnold I'm sorry I really didn't mean it. And to tell you the truth   
Arnold, I really, really, lik- 

Arnold:(interrupts Helga) I don't want to talk Helga, please just well be   
quiet... 

Helga gets dressed and goes outside. 

Phoebe: Good Morning Helga! How are you today? 

Helga:(Deeply Depressed) Hi Phoebs... 

Phoebe: Whets the matter Helga? 

Helga:(Sadly) I insulted Arnold and now he's soooo mad and sad that he only   
says to leave him alone. 

Phoebe: Sorry Helga, what did you say too him? 

Helga: I insulted his family by saying he has no parents except for his wacky   
grandma and his no clue grandfather. 

Phoebe: O that sounds bad Helga!   
  


What will happen to Helga and Arnold???   
Is it over??? 

{End of chapter 2} 

You want to re-read   
[Chapter 1: "Arnold's Dream"][1]

***Stay Tuned for the Concluding Parts!***   
  
  
  
  


Now where do you want to go in the gateway?   
[Back to the fanfics][2]   
[Hey Arnold Fan Art][3]   
[Hey Arnold Links][4]   
[The Web-Mistress's Goodies][5]   
[Credits among other things][6]   
Or would you like to submit   
[Hey Arnold Fanfics or fanart?][7]   
Or would you just like to go back to [the entrance of the gateway?][8]

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/hiddendesires1.html
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/fanfic.html
   [3]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/fanart/
   [4]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/links.html
   [5]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/goodies.html
   [6]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/credits.html
   [7]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/subfanficart.html
   [8]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~heyarnold/



	3. Hidden Desires-Part 3

This Is my 3rd Hey Arnold Fanfic  
(Rated G)  
  
Hope  
  
*Continued during Phoebe and Helga's chat*   
  
Helga: Yeah, I know...  
  
Phoebe: What made you say that?  
  
Helga: Well Arnold wanted to call a momentary truce and I was confused for a second...  
  
*Flash-Back*  
  
Arnold: So Helga, is there any way we can call a momentary truce or something?  
  
Helga: What do u mean?  


  


Arnold: Well Helga I know that we dont get along that much, and well as you know I would rather have been paired up with any person in the world including chocolate boy than have to be your partner. And no offence Helga but I really can't stand you.  


  


Helga: What? w-w- well you know what Arnold! You know what Arnold its not my fault that your just a stupid idiotic foot ball head who has no parents except for a wacky gradma and a no clue grandpa!!!!  
  
Arnold: What???? How could you say that Helga? (starts tearing up) I mean Helga I know your not the nicest person in the world but i mean I at least thought you were better than that!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Helga: OMG I didn't mean to say that to you Arnold! I am SOOOOOO sorry Arnold please! I did not just say that!  
  
Arnold:(crying now) At least you have parents Helga your lucky, Im never going to talk to you ever again I thought we were at least mutual friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arnold runs into his side of the tent and zips it up along with the blackout screen.  
  
*End Flash-Back*  
  
Helga: And thats what happend Phoebs.  
  
Phoebe: Helga I'm so sorry for you, im not sure I know what to do, but I think I might have an idea if you'd like to hear it.  
  
Helga: Spill it Phoebe! Theres got to be some way to be able to get Arnold to speak to me.  
  
Phoebe: Well, I know that you don't like Lila yet I think she might be able to help you with you problem.  
  
Helga:(Perkier) Yeah you right Phoebe! Even though I can' stand "Little Miss Perfect" she might be the only person to help me. THANKS PHOEBS!  
  
Phoebe: Welcome!  
  
*Helga goes over to talk to Lila*  
  
Helga:(Somewhat Pleasant) Hi Lila.  
  
Lila: Oh Hi Helga! How are you doing on this ever so pleasant day?  
  
Helga:(to herself) Oh brother! (Outloud) Not very good Lila, in fact I need your help...  
  
Lila: Oh, thats ever so great that you need my help! So what ever can I help you with?  
  
Helga: Well I made Arnold mad at me and sad for himself.  
  
Lila: But Helga I thought that you liked Arn-  
  
Helga:(covers up Lila's mouth quickly) Lila!!!!  
  
Lila: O yeah Im ever so sorry Helga I ever so much forgot that I shouldn't say that outloud...So whats your problem?  
  
Helga: Well...  
  
Lila: Come on Helga, you can tell me!  
  
Helga: ...I insulted Arnold and said mean things to him.  
  
Lila: To Arnold?   
  
Helga:(To Herself) Doi (outloud): Yes, to Arnold.  
  
Lila: Well the only thing I can think of is to appologize to him.  
  
Helga: I already tried that and it that didn't work...  
  
Lila: I cant understand why it wouldn't work!!  
  
Helga: Well Lila sometimes things just don't work the way that they are planned too.  
  
Lila: Yes, you're ever so right Helga. If you would like me to, I could talk to Arnold for you.  
  
Helga: Ummm...Okay Lila! Whats the harm in letting you talk to him, I mean he's not mad at you.  
  
Lila: He is not mad at me, but even in Arnold's state, he might try to make advances toward me. If he does Helga, then I will put up with it no more and will have to tell him straight.  
  
Helga: As long as you try Lila. And I really appriciate it. No use having no hope.  
  
Lila: Yes Helga, you are right... hope is just what you need.  
  
{What will happen to Helga and Arnold?? Stay tuned..}


	4. Hidden Desires-Part 4

This is my 4th Hey Arnold Fanfic  
GoodBye Love  
  
  
* Continued after Helga and Lila's chat (Hope)  
  
Lila walks over to Arnold and Helga's "home"  
  
Lila: To Herself (Okay Lila do this for love)Outloud: Arnold, are you there?  
  
Arnold: (silence)  
  
Lila: Arnold? Please answer me!  
  
Arnold: In a quiet/sad voice- ...Hi Lila.  
  
Lila: Hi Arnold, may I come in?  
  
Arnold: Sure Lila.  
  
Lila walks into the tent and goes over to Arnold's side.  
  
Lila sees Arnold sitting on his bed/cot.   
  
Lila: Um... I heard what Helga said to you.  
  
Arnold: Don't even say that name to me!  
  
Lila: Arnold, please listen to me. I know that she did not mean too insult you. You know how hard her life is.  
  
Arnold: (getting somewhat angry) Yeah, but still, she had no right say that!!  
  
Lila: (somewhat upset that Arnold is getting angry): Arnold, you know that deep down Helga is your friend no matter how mean she is too you.  
  
Arnold: I don't care if she is my so called "friend" or not!! She hurt my feelings and did it in a really sensitive subject!!  
  
Lila: Arnold, please be the kind, caring, thoughtful Arnold that I know and give Helga a chance!!  
  
Arnold: (somewhat calmer)- Lila, I know that you are doing this because you are a nice person. Yet I don't feel as though I can forgive her...ever.  
  
Lila: Arnold please give her one more chance! You know she did not mean what she said!!!!  
  
Arnold: Look Lila, even though you are my friend, I have to tell you that I cannot forgive Helga for what she did...ever.  
  
Lila: Are you sure Arnold? Please find it in your heart to forgive her.  
  
Arnold: No Lila, I cannot forgive her. Look Im kinda tired now so can you please go.  
  
Lila: (To Herself) I have to do this for love, even if Helga will kill me for it... (Outloud) Arnold, there is something I have to tell you...  
  
Arnold: Fine say it, but Im not listening.  
  
Lila: Fine. Look Arnold, Helga likes you.  
  
Arnold: Yeah right Lila. (coldly) Please just go.  
  
Lila: Fine Arnold. (to herself) Helga, I tried.  
  
*Lila leaves the tent*  
  
*Helga see's Lila and runs over to her*  
  
Helga: How did it go Lila??!!  
  
Lila: Not so well Helga...  
  
Helga: (sadly) What do you mean?  
  
Lila: Well, Arnold decided that he was never going to forgive you...ever.  
  
Helga: No!!! What have I done??   
  
Lila: Well Helga, I don't know.  
  
Helga: Im so sad now...I need to go sit down somewhere.  
  
Lila: I understand Helga.  
  
*Helga walks back to the tent and notices that Arnold is gone*  
  
Helga: Oh my love, what have I done...?  
  
*Where Arnold Is*  
  
Arnold:(has a happier attitude considering the circumstances) Hey Gerald! ::does finger thingy:: (woo woo)   
  
Gerald: Hey Arnold!! ---(no pun intended) Whats up?  
  
Arnold: Nothing much, just a little accident with Helga, but its over now.  
  
Gerald: Umm...ok.  
  
Arnold: So hows life with Phoebe?  
  
Gerald: Oh man its great!! She has told me so many things about herself and I have totally opened up to her! Phoebe is the sweetest girl around!! She's nice, friendly, pretty...  
  
Arnold: Calm down Gerald! ::Laughs:: You might as well ask her to marry you!!   
  
Gerald: (laughs) Can't, we're already married!  
  
Arnold: Whatever you say Gerald...  
  
*{Stay tuned...}*  
  
  



	5. Hidden Desires-Part 5

This is my 5th Hey Arnold Fanfic  
Hello Hun!  
  
  
  
  
*The rest of the week goes by quickly and soon it is Monday morning and the kids are at school*  
  
Mr. Simmons: Today class, we are expecting a "special" new student. His name Daniel Levin!  
  
Class: Mumbling is heard throughout the room  
  
:::Knock on classroom door:::  
  
Mr. Simmons opens the door  
  
Mr. Simmons: Hello there! You must be our classes special new student Daniel!!!  
  
Daniel: Hey Mr... Sup?  
  
Mr. Simmons: Mr. Simmons. And I am doing fine my "special" hommee!  
  
Daniel: Yo Mr. Simmons can I come inside?  
  
Mr. S: Oh im sorry! Please come in.  
  
Mr. S: Have a seat next to Helga!  
  
Daniel: *Looks around the classroom* Which one of these lovely ladies is Helga?  
  
Rhonda:(whispers to the girls aroud her) Daniel is soooooo hot! Look at him! He has a certain flair to him doesn't he girls?  
  
Girls: Yea...  
  
Mr. S: The girl with the pink bow and has her own "special" smile!!  
  
Helga: Its called a scowl Mr. Simmons!  
  
Daniel: I take it you are Helga. ::sits next to Helga::  
  
Helga: Hi. Look I have to tell you a few things right now.  
1) I rule the school;2) Don't annoy me!;3) Leave me alone;4) Whatever your selling, im not interested in!!  
  
Daniel: (to himself) Ooooo a girl with spunk, I like that...(Outloud) Fine toots whatever you say!  
  
Helga:(angry) And rule #5 NEVER EVER CALL ME TOOTS!!!!!!  
  
Daniel: Fine Hun.  
  
Arnold: (to Gerald) Well he seems like a interesting fellow.  
  
Gerald: He seems pretty cool to me.  
  
*Reccess that day*   
  
Rhonda: Hey Daniel, I love your stylish clothes!!!  
  
Daniel: Ummm...thanks Rondra  
  
Rhonda: Its Rhonda, but you can call me Rondra if you like that better!  
  
Lila: Its ever so pleasing to meet you Daniel!!  
  
Daniel: Yeah, it nice to meet you too Lily.  
  
Lila: Oh your ever so funny! My name is Lila, but that was a good guess.  
  
Daniel sees Helga and walks over to her  
  
Daniel: Hey Helga!  
  
Helga: Uhhh Hi...  
  
Daniel: So why arnt you over there with your little giggling girlfriends?  
  
Helga: Because I don't feel like it! If you got a problem with that you can talk to my lawyer!  
  
Arnold sees Helga talking to Daniel  
  
Arnold:(to Gerald) UGH! Why is Daniel talking to that mean witch!!!!?  
  
Gerald:(jokingly) It's obvious Arnold. He likes her.  
  
Both: (loud laughter)  
  
*Back to Helga and Daniel*  
  
Daniel: So Helga what do you like to do for fun around here.  
  
Helga:(sadly) Nothing anymore...(Remebers the incident)  
  
Daniel: Helga? Are you there? Helloooooooo??????  
  
Helga: Oh yeah...Hi!!  
  
Daniel: Are you Okay?  
  
Helga: Yea, I am ok... (looks at Arnold and sighs)  
  
Daniel: (Sees Helga looking at Arnold and gets somewhat jelous) Sooo...Who's the football headed kid over there???  
  
Helga:(begins to tear up) Thats Arnold...  
  
Daniel: Helga are you okay? Did I say something wrong??  
  
Helga:(sad) No...Hey I have to go...Bye. (Runs off)  
  
Daniel: Helga!!!...  
  
Arnold sees Helga running off  
  
Arnold:(to himself) Where's she going?...wait, why do I even care???  
  
Daniel runs over to Phoebe(Note: He knows that Phoebe is Helga's friend)  
  
Daniel: Is Helga okay? She seemed really upset when I mentiond Arnold.  
  
Phoebe: Yes, she is okay, but I will go talk to her.  
  
Daniel: Okay, because I was really worried about her...  
  
Phoebe:(slyly) Why do you care how Helga is??   
  
Daniel: Well...I don't hun, so don't get your hopes up...That girls just too complex.  
  
Phoebe: Sureeeee...  
  
~Whats the matter with Helga? And whats with the crush on Helga from the new boy Daniel????~  
  
*{stay tuned...}*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Hidden Desires-Part 6

This is my 6th fanfic Blah Blah Blah  
She Smells Good...  
  
  
*Continued from Hey Hun!!!*  
Daniel: Where do you think Helga went?  
  
Phoebe: Probably to the girls facilities, that is where she always goes when she experiances a trama of some sort.  
  
Daniel: Huh?... Can't you speak in English?  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean?  
  
Daniel: Nevermind, just go find Helga   
  
Phoebe: Finding...  
  
*Over in Arnold's side*  
  
Arnold:(to Gerald and the rest of the boy gang) I wonder where Helga went.  
  
Gerald: I thought you didn't care about Helga after waht she did.  
  
Stinky: Yeah Arnold, I thought you didn't give a dang pit of a plum of what happens to Helga.  
  
Herald: Well Awnold, what did that madam fortress mommy say?  
  
Arnold: She insulted me by calling me an orphan and then went even farther to critize my family.  
  
All: Mumblings such as "I didn't know she was that mean, Why would she say that and such are heard."  
  
Arnold: I think she said that because I kinda yelled at her...but still...  
  
*Where Helga is (the bathroom of course)*  
  
Helga:(sobbing quietly) Oh Arnold my love, what possessed me to say those mean things to you? Why, why, must I be so cruel to you. I wish you knew how much I love you and how this is hurting me inside...  
  
~Phoebe opens bathroom door and sees Helga's feet~  
  
Phoebe: Helga?  
  
Helga:(sobbingly tries to sound tough) What Phoebs?  
  
Phoebe: Well, I came to find you. Daniel and I were worried about you.  
  
Helga: Why would you guys be worried about me? Im a nobody, my life is ruinend and I have no reason to care about anything now.  
  
Phoebe: Don't talk like that Helga! You are my friend and I care about you.  
  
~There is a frantic knock on the bathroom door~  
  
Daniel: Is anyone in there? Hello? Yo Phoebe are you there? Helga!?  
  
Phoebe: Yes Daniel, we are here  
  
Helga:(somewhat laughing but still sad) Yeah we're here...  
  
Daniel: Is anyone else in there?  
  
Phoebe: No, we are all alone.  
  
Daniel: Good...  
  
~Daniel walks into the girls bathroom looks around and then freaks out~  
  
Daniel: Im in the girls bathroom!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Im finnaly im!   
  
Phoebe & Helga: Are you okay?...  
  
Daniel:(calmed down) Yeah im cool, just a momentary lapse.  
  
Phoebe: Good  
  
Daniel: Helga? Please come out.  
  
Helga: Why, no body cares about me anyways...  
  
Daniel:(to himself) thats what she thinks...(Outloud) We care Helga  
  
Phoebe: Yes Helga, Daniel here is correct, we care.  
  
Helga: Whatever, Im still not coming out.  
  
Daniel: I didn't wanna have to do this...  
  
~Goes into the stall next to Helga, crawls under the stall and into Helga's stall. Then he picks up Helga, crawls under her stall again and comes outside the stalls~  
  
Helga:(screaming but laughing) Put me down!! Crimminy!!  
  
Phoebe: Hahaha  
  
Helga: Fine if you put me down we can go...but only if you let me wear your jacket for the day.  
  
Daniel: Not my imitation leather jacket! Anything but that!!!  
  
Phoebe: Daniel, just give it to her, I don't feel like arguing today.  
  
Daniel: Ugh!! ~Gives Helga his jacket~  
  
Helga: Thank You!!!!! {:-)  
  
~Daniel, Phoebe, and Helga come out of the bathroom laughing~  
  
*Where Arnold is*  
  
Arnold:(Thinking to himself) What made Helga said that to me? In a way though, I feel bad that I did yell at her. Maybe I should appologize...  
  
*The day passes on, and Helga is feeling better*  
  
Mr. Simmons: Ok class, school is now over. You are dissmissed.  
  
~Daniel, Helga, and Phoebe walk out the class~  
  
Daniel: Helga, can I have my jacket back now? Please??  
  
Helga: Sure, but I want it back tommorow! (laughs)  
  
Daniel: Whatever you say toots...  
  
Helga:(jokingly angry) I said NEVER EVER call me toots!!!  
  
Daniel: Don't I know it...hun  
  
*Helga chases Daniel around the school*  
  
Phoebe:(to herself) Oh brother...  
  
*Minutes later Helga is on top of a laughing Daniel*  
  
Daniel: Ok, Ok, I just want my jacket back!!!  
  
Helga: Fine then! ~Tosses jacket to Daniel~  
  
Daniel: Thanx.  
  
*Helga and Phoebe's bus arrive and the two get in*  
  
Helga: Bye Daniel...and don't forget my jacket!  
  
Phoebe: Goodbye Daniel!!!  
  
Daniel: Bye!  
  
~Daniel begins to walk home~  
He puts on the jacket and smells it.  
  
Daniel: She smells good...  
  
*{stay tuned...}*  
  
^Discamer for all my fics: I don't own Hey Arnold. I do own Daniel so don't steal him without my permission!!^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Hidden Desires-Part 7

This is my 7th Fanfic  
Appologies & Talent Shows  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Hey Arnold;I do own Daniel; and I don't own the song "He Loves U Not" or "I Wanna Love You Forever (soul version)"  
  
  
~After "She Smells Good"~  
  
  
Arnold:(To himself) Should I appologize? Should I never ever speak to her again? Ugh!!!  
  
~Grandpa knocks on Arnold's door~  
  
Grandpa: Hey short-man. Can I come in?  
  
Arnold: Sure Grandpa.  
  
Grandpa: Whats shaking short-man? More of you troublesome boyhood anxiaties again?  
  
Arnold: I guess so Grandpa...  
  
Grandpa: Let me Wha guess, the little bully girl Helga called you a bunch of mean names and then insulted your grandma and me.  
  
Arnold: Yep, once again you know whats going on. What should I do?  
  
Grandpa: Well... ~stomach rumbles~ Arnold...  
  
Arnold: Yea, I know. "Never eat rassberries."  
  
Grandpa: Not this time. Never EVER EVER eat Pookie's mystery meat...  
~runs out room~  
  
Arnold: Oh great. What should I do??? I think I am going to call her...  
  
~Arnold picks up phone and dials Helga's #~  
  
Big Bob: Yeah Hello?  
  
Arnold: Um...may I speak to Helga?  
  
Bob: Sure, who is it?  
  
Arnold: Its Arnold sir...  
  
Bob: Who??  
  
Arnold: Its Alfred.  
  
Bob: Oh Alfred! Helga!! Pick up the telephone!! Its your little friend Alfred!!!  
  
*Upstairs in Helga's room*  
  
Helga: Arnold? Callming me after what I did? Okay I have to be nice...  
  
~Helga picks up phone~  
  
Arnold: Hello?  
  
Helga: Hey foot- I mean Arnold...  
  
Arnold: Hi Helga  
  
*Silence*  
  
Helga & Arnold: Look, im sorry...  
  
Helga: Your sorry? For what? it was me that said all those mean things.  
  
Arnold: Yeah, im sorry because if I had let you talk, we would have never started fighting.  
  
Helga: Arnold, Im really sorry though. (to herself) more then you'll ever know...  
  
Arnold: Yea, me too. So...  
  
Helga:(laughs nervously) yeah...  
  
Arnold: Truce?  
  
Helga: Truce...  
  
Arnold: Um, Whats new?  
  
Helga: Nothing much here. ~Helga's call waiting beeps~(to herself) oh whoever it is can wait...  
  
Arnold: So, did you here about the talent show?  
  
Helga: Yeah.  
  
Arnold: Well, are you going to enter in it?  
  
Helga: (sarcasticly) Yeah Arnold, Im going to wow them away with my mystical powers.  
  
Arnold: Sorry, I was only asking.  
  
Helga:(flatly) Sorry...  
  
Arnold:(laughs) Ya know, Lila told me the funniest thing when she was trying to console me.  
  
Helga:(laughs nervously) ha-ha...what did she say?(to herself) Oh....great.  
  
Arnold:(laughing hard) She said-She sa- Im sorry its just so funny.  
  
Helga: What did she say? Come on football head tell me!!  
  
Arnold:(laughing still) She said that you liked me!! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
  
Helga:(to herself) LILA!!!!!!(outloud) Why would I like a silly football head like you?  
  
Arnold: Good question (laughs) ~Arnold's call waiting beeps~  
Helga, I gotta go. Someones on the otherline. C ya tommorow.  
  
Helga: Bye.  
  
*They hang up*  
  
Helga:(screaming) LILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arnold:(to himself) what was that?...  
  
Lila:Did someone call me??...  
  
~Helga's phone rings~  
  
Helga: Hello?  
  
Daniel: Hey Helga. Sup?  
  
Helga: Hey Danny. Nutin much here. You?  
  
Daniel: NEVER EVER CALL ME DANNY!!!!!! (nothing much happening with me either.)  
  
Helga:(laughing) Fine.  
  
Daniel: Anywayz, did you hear about the talent show?  
  
Helga: Yep.  
  
Daniel: Well?...  
  
Helga: Well what?!  
  
Daniel: Do you wanna be in the talent show? I already called Phoebe and she said yes.  
  
Helga: Umm...(thinks about Arnold being in the show)well... okay.  
  
Daniel: Great! Do you have 3 way calling?  
  
Helga: Yeah.  
  
Daniel: Call Phoebe!  
  
Helga: Why? I mean she is already in it so now why do we have to call her?  
  
Daniel: So we can fig. out what we are going to do.  
  
Helga: Okay. ~Calls Phoebe~  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Helga: Hey Phoebs.  
  
Daniel: Sup Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Hello Helga, Hello Daniel. Everything is fine with me.  
  
Daniel: Helga's doing the talent show so what should we do?  
  
Phoebe: Thats great Helga! I don't know what we should do.  
  
Helga:(starts to think of someting that will "wow" Arnold) Umm... we could sing a song.  
  
Daniel: Sing a song? Like what, Barney?  
  
Helga: No DANNY, I mean a song that is popular.  
  
Daniel: Oh,...never call me Danny!!!  
  
Phoebe: Music Popular is Spanish for pop music. Why don't we sing a pop song?  
  
Helga: Good idea Phoebs! How bout...(thinks of Arnold) a pop love song?  
  
Daniel: Hey! What 'bout me, I don't wanna sing some girly love song!  
  
Helga: You don't have to sing, just play percussion or something.  
  
Daniel: Well, I can play the piano, drums, and the guitar.  
  
Phoebe: I can play the piano.  
  
Helga: You do? You never told me that.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, my mother decided that I should inhance my instumental talents.  
  
Daniel: What song should we do?  
  
Helga: Umm...I don't really know any except for "He Loves U Not" and "I Wanna Love You Forever, the soul version."  
  
Phoebe: Well "He Love U Not" has a good piano part, but then "I Wanna Love U Forever" has a good electric piano part.  
  
Daniel: Ack! Both songs have a good drum/percussion part.  
  
Helga:(to herself)Criminy! "I Wanna Love U 4ever" really shows how I feel about my beloved Arnold.(Outloud) Hey guys, I kind like "I wanna love u 4ever better" because to me its a cooler song.  
  
Phoebe: KK~chan.  
  
Helga:(laughs) No Jappanse today Phoebe  
  
Daniel: "I wanna love u 4ever" is cool; but Im not doing ANY singing. Got it?!  
  
Helga: Fine, I'll sing. (to herself) Oh great what have I gotten myself in too?...  
  
Helga's right, what has she gotten herself into??  
  
*{Stay tuned...}*  
  
P.S.-Sorry if the charectors where kinda out of charector.  
  
P.P.S.-Sorry bout the spelling.  
  
P.P.S.S.- Happy Holidayz!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Hidden Desires-Part 8

This is my 8th Fanfic  
Practice Makes Perfect  
  
  
  
*After Apologize and Talent Shows*  
  
Phoebe: Oh, that's great that your going to sing!  
  
Daniel:(mocking a stuck up person) Oh yes Helga darling! I think that is so faboo that you are going to sing!  
  
Helga:(laughing) Shut-up Daniel!  
  
Daniel: Fine darling.  
  
Phoebe: Come on guys its late!  
  
Daniel: Fine Phoebe darling, must you be so droll?  
  
Phoebe:(joking) I agree with Helga, Shut up!  
  
Daniel:(fake crying) I only wanted you guys too like me.  
  
~Bob calls Helga~  
  
Bob: Helga? Get off the phone!!  
  
Helga: Fine Dad!! Guys, I gotta go. Talk 2 ya later!  
  
Daniel: Bye Helga!  
  
Phoebe: Bye Helga!  
  
~The 3 hang up and Saturday rolls around~  
  
*The three meet at Daniel's house to practice*  
  
Daniel: Phoebe, I got a piano, and Helga, I got a microphone.  
  
Phoebe: Okay with me.  
  
Helga:(to herself) oh goody...(Outloud) That's great.  
  
*15 mins. later*  
  
Daneil: 1),2),1) 2) 3)!!  
  
Phoebe starts playing the piano, Daniel starts to play the drums.  
  
Helga:(in a really good voice) U set my soul at ease. Just donning out of view. Left your desperate spell on me, someday you'll feel it too. I know you do. I'v got so much more to give, this can't die, I yearn to live. Put your sent all over me. And I'll cherish and I'll (I have a hard time with the words) drop you on my knees. Im gonna love you forever...  
  
*5 mins later*  
  
Daneil: Wow Helga, you sound really really REALLY good.  
  
Phoebe: Yes Helga, your sound impresses me very much.  
  
Helga: Thanx, but I don't think I sounded that good.  
  
Daniel: What are you talking about!? Helga you sounded so good that it gave me true emotion! Ur song filled me up with such loving emotion and kindness...  
  
Helga and Phoebe stare at Daniel;  
  
Daniel: Whatcha girls lookin at? I know im sexy hot boy, but its rude to stare!  
  
Helga: Whatever! (laughs)  
  
Phoebe: Daniel, maybe Helga and I should quit the talent show.  
  
Daniel: Why???!!??  
  
Phoebe: Because with you inflated ego, I don't think theres any room for us. (Laughs)  
  
Helga: Good one Phoebs!!  
  
Daniel: Ur soooo mean!!  
  
Phoebe: I know, im rather devilish once you get to know me! Hehe  
  
Daniel: Ha-ha-ha...  
  
Helga:(laughing hard) You guys are soooo funny!  
  
*At Arnold's house*  
  
Gerald: Arnold man, what should we do for the talent show?  
  
Sid: Yeah Arnold, what should we do?  
  
Arnold: How about a pop song?  
  
Gerald: Rock man! Lets do a rock song.  
  
Arnold:(Ignores Gerald) Lets do *Nsync.  
  
Sid: Okay, thats fine with me!  
  
Gerald: Ok, but I still like rock!  
  
Arnold: What song?   
  
Gerald: Bring In Da Noise!  
  
Sid: Deffinatly!  
  
Arnold: Bring In Da Noise it is. But we're going to need more people.  
  
Sid: How about...umm...Eugene?  
  
Gerald: The Jinx?  
  
Arnold: Yeah! He and Sheena can help make some dance moves.  
  
Gerald & Sid: OK.  
  
Arnold: Well, I guess we dont really need more people. We just have to sing loud.  
  
Gerald: I can do that! (Loudly) BRING IN DA NOISE!!! BRING DOWN THE HOUSE...  
  
Arnold:(Loud) We came here to turn the party out!  
  
Sid: (loud) Say come on come on lets raise the roof and give em roof she we can go and get loose ya'll...  
  
(They sing the song)  
  
* 3 minutes later*  
  
Arnold: Guys, we sound good!!  
  
Sid: Yep.  
  
Gerald: Grand Prize here we come!!  
  
~The next day at school~  
  
Mr. Simmons: I hope you all are prepared for that special talent show next Saturday!  
  
Helga, Daniel, and Phoebe look and each other and grin.  
  
Arnold:(to himself) What are they grinning about?... O well...  
  
*At Recess*  
  
Arnold: Hey Helga, what were you, Daniel, and Phoebe smiling about/  
  
Helga: Oh, I decided to be in the talent show after, get ready to be beat football head!  
  
Arnold: Whatever you day Helga...  
  
~Helga walks over to Daniel and Phoebe~  
  
Helga: We are going to win this talent show guys!!  
  
Daniel: We rule!!  
  
Phoebe: I do have to say that we are excepsioally good.  
  
Daniel: (impersonating a rich person) In my words Phoebe darling, were exquisite!  
  
Phoebe: Sure...  
  
Helga: Daniel, can you remind Phoebs and me hang around you?  
  
Daniel: Because you love me sooo much!  
  
Helga and Phoebe: Whatever...  
  
~What group will win the talent show?~  
  
*Stay tuned...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Hidden Desires-Part 9

This is my 9th fanfic  
And the Winner Is...  
  
  
  
{Disclaimer to all my Hey Arnold Fanfics:I don't own anything in this Fanfic except the plot and Daniel. In laymans term: Me no own, you know sue}  
  
*After Practice Makes Perfect*  
  
~ The day of the talent show rolls around and the groups are getting ready~  
  
^Sid, Arnold, and Gerald are wearing baggy jeans and loose black tops^  
  
Gerald: Man guys, I'm totally psyched! And I love our name: S.A.G.  
  
Sid: We have to win! With the moves Eugene and Sheena tought us, we HAVE to win.  
  
Arnold: We have a good chance of winning, but we haven't seen the other groups... (Goes into a dreamlike state)"Lila and the Psychedelic Flowers"...  
  
Gerald: Okay then...lets leave Arnold here while he's in dream mode...  
  
*Gerald and Sid walk away and Arnold "wakes up" and soon follows*  
  
Arnold: Guys...  
  
*Over where Helga, Daniel and Phoebe are*  
  
^Helga has her hair down and is wearing light (light) pink lipstick, Phoebe has a black dress, and Daniel has on baggy jeans, a loose white top, a hat, and his "imitation" leather jacket.^  
  
Daniel:(tough) Are we gonna win?!!  
  
Hegla and Phoebe: YEAH!!!  
  
Daniel:(tough) Are we going to win by a long shot?  
  
Helga and Phoebe: YEAH!!! (tough) Why are we gonna win?!  
  
Daniel: Because the other teams STINK!!!  
  
Phoebe: (laughs) Daniel!!  
  
Helga: Right on Daniel! Right on! ::gives him high five::  
  
Daniel: Quick question...  
  
Helga: Shut-up! We're tired of your "Quick Questions."  
  
Daniel: (laughing) U shut-up! Anywayz, why are we called "UltraViolet"?  
  
Helga: Because it sounds cool. Plus, there was no more good names.  
  
Phoebe: Yes Daniel, the good names were taken.  
  
Daniel: Oh well... we're still gonna win!  
  
Helga and Phoebe: Yea!  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
Mr.Simmons: (to audience) Hello all you special people out there! Welcome to the P.S. 118 Talent Show! Our opening act will be "Lila and the Psychedelic Flowers"  
  
~Lila, Rhonda, and Nadine come out on stage~  
  
Lila: Hi all you people out there!  
  
Rhonda: Hello everyone. Im Rhonda Wellington Lyod and our group is called "Lila and the Psychedelic Flowers!"  
  
Nadine: Hi all!  
  
*After they get settled in*  
  
Lila, Rhonda and Nadine start to sing Independent Women {Part One}  
  
Nadine: (in a good voice) Question, tell me what you think about me? I bought my own diamonds and I bought my own rings.  
  
Rhonda: (in a pretty good voice) Only ring your celly when Im feling lonely.  
  
Lila:[This pains me to say](in a good voice that makes Arnold go starry eyes) When its all over please get up and leave...  
  
*3 mins later and the song ends and audience is clapping*  
  
Arnold:(to himself) Man! Lila sounds soooo good!...They all sounded good!!  
  
Mr. Simmons: (to auidence)...and that was "Lila and the Psychedelic Flowers!" The next group up is called "UltraViolet!" Give them a hand!!!  
  
~As Helga, Daniel, and Phoebe come out, gasp are heard because of Helga's new look~  
  
Helga: Hey guys!! We're "UltraViolet"!!  
  
Daniel: I wanna say 'hey' to all you sexy girls out there!  
  
Swooning is heard from the girls in the audience  
  
Phoebe: Hello all you people out there!  
  
*After they get settled in*  
  
Arnold:(to himself) I wonder what their going to do...  
  
~I Wanna Love You Forever starts to play~  
  
Helga: (In that awsome voice of hers) U set my soul at ease. Just donning out of view. Left your desperate spell on me, someday you'll feel it too. I know you do. I'v got so much more to give, this can't die, I yearn to live. Put your sent all over me. And I'll cherish and I'll (once again Im having a hard time with the words) drop you on my knees. Im wanna love you forever...  
  
  
*4 mins later*  
  
Arnold:(to himself) That...was...beyond...words...  
  
Gerald: (to Arnold) Please, please tell me that i'm either dreaming or in another universe where Helga Pataki can sing.  
  
Arnold: Can't...talk...trying...to...breathe....  
  
Gerald: Okay, Arnold...B-R-E-A-T-H-E!  
  
Arnold: (takes deep breathe) ok...I think...im going to be ok now...just give me a second...  
  
Mr.Simmons: (somewhat astonished) That was um well... the very special "UltraViolet!"  
  
Audience claps and claps and...claps some more!  
  
~The talent show winds down and the last group to perform is announced~  
  
Mr. Simmons: Okay, the last but not least group is: "S.A.G!"  
  
Sid, Arnold, and Gerald come out on stage.  
  
Sid: Hey people! Im S!  
  
Arnold: Hey guys! Im A  
  
Gerald: Sup everybody? Im G!  
  
All: And we're S.A.G!!  
  
Helga: (to herself) oh my love! I can't wait to hear u perform...  
  
~Music Starts~  
  
Gerald: Bring in Da Noise!!! Bring Down The House...  
  
Arnold: We came here to turn the party out...  
  
Sid: (loud) Say come on come on lets raise the roof and give em roof so we can go and get loose ya'll...  
  
All: Bringin 'Da Noise Bring Down the House, we came here to turn the party out so come one come on lets raise the roof and give 'em roof so we can get loose ya'll  
  
Arnold: (good voice) Need to get down, cuz the feelings so right...  
  
* 3 mins and 34 seconds later*  
  
Audience claps and claps and claps...  
  
Mr. Simmons: Wow! That was a very special performance! The grand prize winner of the talent show will win an all expense paid trip to Beverly Hills, California!! {Dont ask where I come up with this stuff} The first place winner will win a $200 gift certificate to Chez Paris for 8! Second Place will get a $100 gift certificate to Chez Paris for 4 and Third Place will get a $50 gift certificate to Chez Paris for 4!! Have a special evening folks!!  
  
~Backstage S.A.G. and UltraViolet are talking~  
  
Arnold: Helga, your singing was really really REALLY good...(shy way) and I lke your hairstyle and all...  
  
Helga: (nice) Thanks Arnold...your singing was really really really good too.  
  
Who will win the talent show??...  
  
{Stay tuned...}  
  
  
  



	10. Hidden Desires-Part 10

This is my 10th Fanfic  
California Here We Come!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. I own only the plot and Daniel.   
  
*After "And The Winner Is..."*  
  
  
Gerald: Hey Phoebe, your group did very good.  
  
Phoebe: Thank You Gerald, and may I say that your group also did well.  
  
Gerald: Thanx.  
  
Phoebe: Your Welcome.  
  
~Rhonda walks up to Daniel~  
  
Daniel: Hey Rondra. Your group did good.  
  
Rhonda:(giggling) Its Rhonda. But thank you for the compliment. When you were saying Hey to all those sexy girls, were you talking about me?  
  
Daniel: Um...not really...Oh look, I think I hear my mom calling me. See you later.  
  
Rhonda: Bye Daniel, and don't worry you will defiantly see me later (winks)  
  
Daniel: Yeah...~Runs off~  
  
~Arnold sees Lila and runs up to her~  
  
Arnold: Lila, your group was really good! And you sing very well.  
  
Lila: Why thank you ever so much Arnold. Your group also did well.   
  
Arnold: (hopefully) Would you like to go to dinner to celebrate our greatness?  
  
Lila: As I have told you before Arnold, I don't like you like you, I just like you.   
  
Arnold: Okay...(to himself) I tried...  
  
*At school the next day*  
  
Mr. Simmons: Good Morning class!  
  
Class: Good Morning Mr. Simmons.  
  
Mr. Simmons: I bet you all are eager to find out who won the talent show.  
  
Class: Yeah yeah, get on with it!  
  
Mr. Simmons: Well, okay. The grand prize winner of the talent show and the winner of the trip to California is...~Opens envelope~ This is odd. There are two grand prize winners. They are the groups "UltraViolet" and S.A.G."  
  
Helga: YES YES YES!!!!!!! A glorious week away from Bob, Miriam, and Olga!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!  
  
Daniel: O-yeah!! I knew we were gonna win!!  
  
Phoebe: (laughing) This is soooo great! Finally a chance to go somewhere besides Japan and Kentucky!!!!!!  
  
Arnold: (to himself) to bad Lila's group didn't win. (outloud) Im going to California!!!!!!  
  
Gerald: Yes yes yes!! (singsong) Im going to California, im going to see the movie stars, im going go to the beach!!!  
  
Sid: Im going to California! Yee Haw!!!!!  
  
Mr. Simmons: Okay guys, settle down... The winner of the first place prize is "Lila and the Psychedelic Flowers!" The winner of the second place prize is "Curly the Amazing Snakecharmer"!  
  
Curly: Yes!!! Now I can treat myself and my beautiful snakes to a first class restaurant!!  
  
Mr. Simmons: And the third place winner is Brainy with his amazing talent to play the flute...wheezing.  
  
Brainy: Yeah (wheeze) Im going to Chez (wheeze) Paris...(wheeze wheeze)  
  
Mr. Simmons: S.A.G and UltraViolet, here are permission slips that you need to have signed in order to go to California. Please get it signed by your parents. Make sure you tell them you are staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel.  
  
Both Groups: Yes!!!!!!!  
  
*Fastfoward to the end of school*  
  
Daniel: Helga! We're going to Beverly Hills, California!! Do you know how many fine girls there are in Bev. Hills?!!!????!!  
  
Helga: (laughing) Um... no?  
  
Daniel: 930!!!!!! And that's just fine girls my age!!!  
  
Helga: And you looked this up?  
  
Daniel: You bet I did!!  
  
Helga: I really worry about you...  
  
Daniel: (winks) You should! C-Ya later!  
  
Helga: MUCH LATER!!!  
  
~Daniel gives Helga the peace sign and walks away.~  
  
Helga: That boy has problems.   
  
~Helga gets on the bus~  
  
Helga: Shoot, all the seats are full. *Helga sees Arnold and walks over to his seat*  
  
Helga: Arnold, can I sit next to you, there no more seats on the bus.  
  
Arnold: Sure Helga. (to himself) Ever since our fight, she's been a lot nicer to me. I guess she felt really bad about it. She looked really nice yesterday at the show...  
  
~Helga sits down~  
  
Arnold: (still thinking)  
  
Helga: Arnold...Hello?? Are you there?...  
  
Arnold: Oh yeah. Are you excited about going to California?  
  
Helga: You bet!!  
  
Arnold: Same here.  
  
~Helga and Arnold both get out of the bus when it stops~  
  
Helga: This isn't your stop.  
  
Arnold: Yeah, I know, but i wanted to finish talking to you so I will walk home. Its only like 2 blocks.  
  
Helga: Thanks Arnold. (to herself) steady girl ... whatever you do, don't blab...)  
  
Arnold: I think that you sounded really good. Your singing has got to be the best Iv heard.  
  
Helga: Thanks, your singing was really good too.  
  
~The two reach Helga's house~  
  
Helga: Well this is my stop. (laughs)  
  
Arnold: (laughs) I guess it is...I hope you can go to California. It would be nice to have all my friends with me.  
  
Helga: (laughs) I made it! Im on Arnold's exclusive list of friends!!  
  
Arnold: (serious but laughing) You were always on there. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!  
  
Helga: Bye Football Head!  
  
Arnold: I though we were above that now.  
  
Helga: (laughing) You thought wrong! TA-TA!  
  
Arnold: Whatever you say Helga, whatever you say...  
  
~Helga goes inside and runs upstairs~  
  
Helga: Be still my quivering heart. Arnold said he was my friend ... he's glad im going to California...~Runs into her closet and worships her strine~ Maybe he does like me!!! And he likes my hairstyle...Im going to wear my hair down forever!!!!!!!!!... HAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! O wait, I have to get Bob and Miriam to sign the permission slip. ~Runs Downstairs~ Bob!! Miriam!!!  
  
Bob: What do you want Olga?  
  
Helga: Bob, our school had a talent show and well my group won! We get to go to Beverly Hills, Ca. For FREE!!  
  
Bob: (somewhat enthusiastic) That's great Helga! My kid is a winner! Sure you can go! ~Takes permission slip from Helga and signs~ Go tell your mother the news.  
  
Helga: MIRIAM!!!!!!!!  
  
Miriam: (sleepy) What Olga?  
  
Helga: Sign this.  
  
Miriam: Fine. ~signs~  
  
Helga:California here I Come!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[What will happen in California??]  
  
{Stay Tuned...}  
  
  



	11. Hidden Desires-Part 11

This is my 11th fanfic  
Beverly Hills, 90212  
  
  
Authers Note~ Yes, 90212 is a Bevely Hills area code. How do I know? I live there! Also: Sorry it took so long to write, but at school we have to take all these test and lots of homework its hurting my brain!!!! ACK I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!!! ::Men in mental hospital suits come in with a stait jacket. "I wont go!! Im not going back there!!!!!!"  
  
*After "California Here I Come!"  
  
Arnold:(to himself) Why did I flirt with Helga on the way home?? Is there something wrong with me? I need to talk to somebody! ~Calls Gerald~  
  
Gerald: Hey Arnold, whats shakin?  
  
Arnold: Hey Gerald. How did you know it was me?  
  
Gerald: My dad bought this thing called 'Caller I.D' and it tells you who is calling and the number they are calling from.  
  
Arnold: Cool, we should get one for the bording house. Anyways, the reason I was calling is because I flirted with Helga!  
  
Gerald: I would too considering how good she looked at the talent show.  
  
Arnold: I mean I was flirting with her today! And I even walked her home!!!  
  
Gerald: You were flirting with Helga today, big deal! (laughs)...wait, you walked her home? I thought you took the bus home.  
  
Arnold: I do, but I got off at her stop and all. And get this: She flirted back!!!! What should I do? I don't know how I feel about her anymore! After 'the incident' she's been really nice to me and all...  
  
Gerald: It sounds to me as if you have a crush on Helga...You know, thats one of the things in life that I thought I was never EVER going to have to say, especially to you man.  
  
Arnold: A crush? Im not sure...  
  
*To Phoebe's house*  
  
Phoebe: (on phone)...well Daniel, if you like Helga then you should tell her.  
  
Daniel: But I can't! If she says that she doesn't like me then she will probably won't talk to me again! And if that happens, i'll just die! Lay down and die!  
  
Phoebe: Daniel, never say that again! Stinky says that all the time and he never dies, plus it gets annoying after a while.  
  
Daniel: Sorry...but I will! When we get to California I know that I will end up spiling something! And I don't want her to know, at least not yet!  
  
Phoebe: Daniel, if you don't tell her soon, you may loose her. (Remebers talking to Helga on the phone earlier that day about Arnold)  
  
Daniel: What do you mean?!?  
  
Phoebe: Never mind, just tell her when we go to California. Its the best you can do.  
  
Daniel: ...okay...  
  
Phoebe's Mom: Phoebe! Its time to get of the phone and go to bed!!  
  
Phoebe: Daniel, I gotta-  
  
Daniel: Yeah I heard. C-ya tommorow.   
  
Phoebe: Bye.  
  
~They hang up~  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Mr. Simmons: Ok, Class I have a special announcement to make!  
  
Class: (Groans)   
  
Mr. Simmons: When the talent show winners go to California, I will be going with them! Isnt that just special!??!!  
  
Class: YES!!!  
  
Groups going to Cali: NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Helga: (to herself) Oh great! Now we have "Mr. Special-Man" going with us to Cali. But at least this means we'll not have a basicaly chaperone free week. Plus, its a week away from Big Bob and Miriam!  
  
  
*Fast-Forward to Friday Morning (day of the trip)*  
  
*At the Airport*  
  
Phoebe: Im sooooo excited! Arn't you excited Helga? Daniel?  
  
Daniel: (to himself) yeah yeah yeah...(outloud) Yeah yeah yeah...  
  
Helga: You bet Phoeebs!!! (to herself) im going to get Arnold...Im gonna sit next to Arnold on the flight...Im going to-  
  
~Arnold walks up to Helga~  
  
Arnold: Hi Helga.  
  
Helga: Hey Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Sooo...excited about going on the trip?  
  
Helga: Yep, totally excited!(to herself) I hope I sit next to him on the flight  
  
Arnold: Um... Do you wanna sit next to each other on the fli-  
  
Daniel: (to himself) Iv gotta do something!! (outloud) Helga!! A rat!!  
  
Helga: ~Screams Loudly~ EAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where? Where? Get it away from me!!!  
  
Arnold: Um... ~Looks around~ I dont see any rat...  
  
Daniel: (to himself) Humf, well I do, and his name is Arnold...(outloud in an innocent voice) Im sorry, I really thought I saw a rat...  
  
Helga: ~calms down~ Oh...ok...  
  
Arnold: Um...Do you wanna sit next to me on the flight?  
  
Helga: Sure!  
  
Daniel: (to himself) oh great...  
  
~All the people get on the flight~  
  
Daniel is sitting next to Mr. Simmons, Gerald & Phoebe, Arnold & Helga, Sid & some girl he met named Jennifer.  
  
Sid: So anyways, my group won this talent show and won this trip to Beverly Hills!  
  
Jennifer:Oh,That is very good ya! Vat song did you sing?  
  
Sid: We sang *N'sync's Bring In Da Noise.  
  
Jennifer: Vat? *N'who? Im sorry, iv never heard of vem.  
  
Sid: What? Are you crazy? Uv never heard of *N'sync??  
  
Jennifer: I am NOT crazy! Good-Bye!!!!! ~Gets out of seat and walks away~  
  
Sid: Man, thats the 5th one in 30 mins!  
  
Arnold: (laughs) Looks like Sid isn't having any luck with the girls!  
  
Helga: (laughing) I guess not!   
  
Daniel: ~looks at the two~ (to himself) Its not fair, Im stuck with Mr. Simmons while Arnold get to sit next to Helga! He's had his chance with her and he blew it! So why don't I get a try??!!!??  
  
Mr. Simmons: (to Daniel) Daniel! Arn't you enjoying this special privalage your given?  
  
Daniel: Yea, special privalage, thats a laugh. ~Opens window~  
  
Pilot of the plane:...and if you look out the right window, you will see the beautiful clouds!  
  
Mr. Simmons: ~Looks out open window~ Oh...my gosh...were up...so high! O lord! ~Grabs a paper bag and puts it over his mouth~ ::Breathes:: One... two...three...  
  
Daniel: (to himeslf) Oh man, and now I have Mr. 2 Happy Man hyperventating into a bag...  
  
~Helga sees Mr. Simmons.~   
  
Helga: Whats up with Mr. Simmons?   
  
Arnold: (tries to keep from laughing) I...don't know...can't control...laughter...  
  
~Helga burst out laughing and soon Arnold joins in~  
  
Gerald: Phoebe do you see Mr. Simmons??!!??  
  
Phoebe: No...O wait yes, I do! Is he okay?  
  
Gerald: I hope so...(starts laughing)  
  
Phoebe: (laughs) Its so funny, I can hardly contain myself!!  
  
Daniel: Mr. Simmons, its going to be okay! I promise! We're no going to die!  
  
*Hours Later When The Plane has landed*  
  
Daniel: Its okay now Mr. Simmons! We're on the ground now!  
  
Mr. Simmons: Oh...my stars...I don't feel so well...  
  
~Mr. Simmons gets up anyways and the group gets there stuff~  
  
Mr. Simmons: Okay now! We're now at the LA Airport, and we need to get to The Beverly Hills Hotel!  
  
Arnold: Okay. ~Looks at map~ Okay, now if we take this bus here....  
  
Daniel walks over to Helga  
  
Helga: Hey Daniel! How was it sitting next to our friend H.S.? (Hyperventalating Simmons)  
  
Daniel: (laughs) Awful! (serious voice) Look, Helga, I have to tell you something...  
  
Helga: What is it?  
  
Daniel: Well...  
  
~What will happen between Helga, Arnold, and Daniel?!!?!?!~  
  
{Stay Tuned...} 


	12. Hidden Desires-Part 12

This is my 12th fanfic (hopefully I will be done soon!)  
The Secret About Daniel   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! So leave me alone.  
  
*After Beverly Hills 90212*  
  
Helga: Well what?...  
  
Daniel: Well Helga, I like you...alot.  
  
Helga: What? You like me? (to herself) Oh great! Daniel likes me, but I like Arnold, but then I do kinda like Daniel and...  
  
Daniel: (to himself) Oh great...Now she doesn't want to talk to me ever again! (Outloud) Helga? Are you okay?  
  
Helga: Im okay...I don't know what to say.  
  
Daniel: Do you still want to be friends? I mean, I know it will be hard, but I wanna stay friends.  
  
Helga: (smiles) Of course I still wanna be friends. And who knows, maybe I can grow to like you too.  
  
Daniel: Okay. (smiles) Friends forever?  
  
Helga: Friends forever!  
  
~Phoebe sees the two talking and smiles to herself.~  
  
Phoebe: Great! Now all our problems are solved!  
  
~Arnold is still looking at the map trying to find a bus.~  
  
Arnold: Mr. Simmons! I think I found a car for us to ride in, but its a limo.  
  
Mr. Simmons: ~ He is sitting in a chair and looks sort of pale~ Uh... sure Arnold... A limo is fine.  
  
Arnold: Okay great! Hey guys! We're going to ride in a limo!  
  
Gerald: You got us a limo? SWEET!!!  
  
Arnold: I know dude!  
  
Gerald: Sweet!  
  
Arnold: Dude!  
  
Gerald: Sweet!  
  
Arnold: Dude!!  
  
Helga: Shut up! Iv seen the movie too many times and I don't need you bringin back memories!  
  
Arnold: Dudette! Whats your problem?  
  
Helga: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR....  
  
Arnold: (laughs) he...he...hee... ~Sees the look on Helga's face~ Um... Im going to go now... ~Starts running away~  
  
Helga: Oh no! Ur not going anywhere football head! ~Runs after Arnold~  
  
Phoebe: (to Daniel) There is deffinalty something wrong with them...  
  
Daniel: Tell it like it is sista!  
  
Phoebe: Whatever you say Daniel, whatever you say...  
  
~Helga catches Arnold, and soon the gang walks over to limo section~  
  
Arnold: (still out of breath) Okay. This is the limo we're supposed to take. But doesn't it look sort of big?  
  
Daniel: NO! Its fabulous! (to himself) this brings back so many memories...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Daniel: Driver! I would like to go to the ice cream shop.  
  
Driver: Sure Master Daniel. Your moonbounce aerobics is still set for 3:00 pm. Is that ok?  
  
Daniel: Sure James, Also, could you call mummsie for me and tell her that we're going for ice cream?  
  
James: It would be my pleasure Master Daniel.  
  
Daniel: Thank you James...  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Helga: ...so anyways.... Daniel? Are you listening to me?  
  
Daniel: (snaps out of trance) ...yeah...im listening...  
  
~The group gets into the limo~  
  
Driver: Hello. My name is J- Master Daniel???!?  
  
Daniel: James? Its so wonderful to see you! ~Hugs James~ How have you been?  
  
James: Wonderful! How are your mother and father?  
  
Daniel: They're doing very good.   
  
James: So how is life in ~Mr. Simmons begins to snore~  
  
Daniel: Its very good, I have a lot of good friends an I am extreamly happy.  
  
Helga: (to herself) What in the world? (outloud) Daniel, can ya please explain whats going on to the rest of us!?  
  
Daniel: Well...I used to live in Beverly Hills...  
  
Helga: And?  
  
Daniel: Um, my family was always rather well to do and James was my personal limo driver/friend.  
  
Phoebe: In other words, you used to live in Bevery Hills until?  
  
Daniel: Until nothing.   
  
Group: Huh?  
  
Daniel: My parents became tired of Beverly Hills living. So they decided to move to ~James sneezes~  
  
Helga: James, why didn't you go with them?  
  
James: Because my family lives here and I did not want to go. But we have always kept in touch with Master Daniel's family.  
  
Daniel: In fact, now that you all know the truth, why don't we all stay at my home here.  
  
Arnold: But didn't you sell it?  
  
Daniel: No, we decided to use the house as our summer/vacation home. Is that ok with you guys?  
  
Group: (things like "Sure!" & "Whatever" are heard)  
Phoebe: I have a question Daniel.  
  
Daniel: Yea?  
  
Phoebe: By any chance, is the reason none of us have seen your house is because it is so big and you didn't want us to know?  
  
Daniel: Yep. If you want, I can show you some pictures.  
  
Group: Okay  
  
Daniel pulls out several pictures from his bag. He shows them a picture of a house big enough to be The Mall Of America.  
  
Sid: WOW! Thats a huge house!!  
  
Daniel: Thats my room.  
  
Helga: Your joking right?!?  
  
Daniel: No jokes, I swear it to the truth!  
  
Helga: Whoa!  
  
Daniel shows them the rest of the pictures.  
  
Arnold: Your houses look really nice.   
  
Daniel: Thanx.  
  
James: Are you guys ready to go now?   
  
All: Yep!  
  
~James starts the limo and soon the gang is on their way~  
  
  
Daniel:...so Sid, wanna see something cool?  
  
Sid: Sure!  
  
Daniel: Okay, press that button right there. ~points to red button that says Do Not Touch~  
  
Sid: It says 'Do Not Touch'  
  
Daniel: Thats just to make people not touch it! (duh!)  
  
Sid: Oh, ok. ~presses button~  
  
~Bubbles come floating down from the top of the car and a large Jacuzzi pops out of the floor~  
  
Gerald: COOL!!!  
  
Daniel: Come on guys lets get in!  
  
~Presses another button and small screens come up in each seat~  
  
Daniel: Okay, these are changin screens so now we all can change into our swimming stuff.  
  
~They all change~  
  
Helga: Im gonna get in there first!  
  
Phoebe: (laughs) Not if I can help it!!  
  
~They all jump in the Jacuzzi~  
  
Helga: Man Daniel! You rule!   
  
Daniel: (snobbishly but jokingly) Don't I know it!  
  
Arnold: (laughing) I think you need a lesson in modesty!  
  
~Arnold splashes Daniel~  
  
Helga: You go Arnold!  
  
Daniel: Traitor! ~Splashes Helga~  
  
Helga: Im going to get you!  
  
Daniel: Sure ya are...toots!!!!  
  
Helga: ACK!!! (hits Daniel) Ur going to regret that!  
  
~Daniel sinks down into the Jacuzzi~  
  
Daniel: (to himself) I already am...  
  
~James interupts the fights bunch~  
  
James: We're here everybody.  
  
Gerald: Great!  
  
Helga: Awsome!  
  
Arnold: Cool!  
  
Sid: Tight!  
  
Phoebe: Wonderful!  
  
Daniel: YEEHAW!!  
  
~The group looks at Daniel strangely~  
  
Helga: Yeehaw?   
  
Daniel: Don't ask.  
  
Helga: I wont...  
  
  
{Stay Tuned...}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Hidden Desires-Part 13

This is my 14 fic  
Surfs Up!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold so leave me alone!  
  
A/n: Sorry its takin so long, I still have lots of homework and test, plus this whole 'chaptering' thing has got me confused;but im done with most of the work, and i kinda fig. out how to do the chaptering now so I can write more. Thanx for waiting!!!  
  
*After The Secret...*  
  
~They all get out of the limo~  
  
Daniel: Well, we're here!   
  
Helga: Daniel, your house is so big... ~Stares at hous(es)~  
  
Phoebe: Daniel you house is extraordinary!!  
  
Daniel: Its just a house...  
  
~They all go inside to the house~  
  
Mr. Simmons: Well Daniel, you certanly have a special house. Could you direct us to the bedrooms? I think i speak for everyone when I say that we want to put or things down.  
  
All: Yeah, hurry up Daniel, we wanna go to the beach!!!  
  
Daniel: Ok. ~Takes the group upstairs~ ~Stops in fron of a large room with 2 canopy beds~ Helga, Phoebe, this is your room. You guys can put your stuff down and get changed in here now.   
  
Helga: Fine.  
  
Phoebe: Putting down and changing!  
  
Daniel: Ok then...~walks one room down~ ~Stops in front of a larger room with 4 beds. This is our room guys. Lets put our stuff down and go to the beach.  
  
Gerald: Finnaly! I wanna check out the fine chicks at the beach! ~Pulls out book~ I even brought my dads copy of "Ways to Pick Up Happin Chicks at the Beach!"  
  
Arnold: Yeah then... ~Pulls out shovel and bucket~ This will be my fun! (laughs)  
  
Sid: Gerald, can I see your book?  
  
Gerald: Sure!  
  
~Gerald and Sid read the book while Arnold shakes his head in disbelief~  
  
Arnold: Some people just never grow up...~looks at his bucket and shovel~...incuding me...  
  
Daniel: Um Arnold?  
  
Arnold: Yeah?  
  
Daniel: Who are you talking too?  
  
Arnold: (laughs) My imagianry friend Bo-Bo.  
  
Daniel: This is why I hang out with Helga and Phoebe....  
  
*Girls Room*  
  
Phoebe: Going to the beach will be so exhilarating!  
  
Helga: Yeah I guess...(thinks to herself) Ok Helga, you're going to be nice to Arnold on this trip! And your going to get him alone and your going to tell him your secret; (starts to dream) And then, he's going to say he loves me and he's going to kiss me, and we're going to get married and have a family and travel all over the world...  
  
Phoebe:...so anyways what do think Helga?  
  
Helga: (snaps out of trance) Huh? Ummmm...don't do it Pheebs  
  
Phoebe: You don't want me to go put on either one of these bathing suits?  
  
Helga: (laughs) Sorry Pheebs, I wasn't paying attention. ~Points to purple bathing suit~ I like that one better.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, thats the one I liked better too. So Helga, what are you thinking about?  
  
Helga: Stuff that you wouldn't know about cuz ur to shy to talk to ur special someone...  
  
Phoebe: Gerald and I are just friends! And while I do have a small attraction to him, im sure that the feeling is not mutual.  
  
Helga: Are you joking? Haven't you noticed the way he stares at you?  
  
Phoebe: (blushing) Not really...does he really stare?  
  
Helga: Does he ever!...  
  
~*The group take the limo to Venice Beach*~  
  
Daniel: Well here we are!!  
  
~*Sorry the story was so short, but stay tuned because something is gonna happin in the next chapter!*~  
  
  



	14. Pain Can Bring Suprises 1/2 (Part 14)

Pain Can Bring Suprises  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold so leave me alone...  
  
A/n: Sorry about the lack of updates! Im been having a major writer's block but now im back! R & R and piece out...  
  
*After Surfs Up*  
  
Gerald: Yes! We're finnaly at the beach!  
  
Arnold: This is gonna be so much fun! ~Pulls out shovel and pail and begins to play~  
  
Helga: Um...football head....What are you doing???  
  
Arnold: Playing.  
  
Helga: Okay then... So Phoebe's waht do you wanna do first?  
  
Phoebe: Well Helga, I think that I would like to get a Henna Tattoo. I have heard that those are very popular here in California.  
  
Helga: Tattoo huh?...(daydreams) I could get a tatto with Arnold's name on it, or I could get one that has a heart that says "Arnold" on it....Or maybe I could get one that said something like I Love Ar-...OUCH!!!  
  
~Helga has stumbled onto a sharp rock which she has now fallen on top of~  
  
Helga: My foot!! It hurts really bad....  
  
Phoebe: Oh Helga!!! Stay here im going to get help! ~Looks at her foot where there seems to be swelling and blood~  
  
Helga: (upset) Hurry Pheebs, I can't even feel my foot.  
  
~Helga looks at her foot and then immidiatly faints~  
  
Phoebe: (calling outloud) Arnold! Gerald! Sid, Daniel!! Mr. Simmons!!!! Helga has broken her leg!!!!!!!!!  
  
~The group runs over to the fallen Helga~  
  
Sid: (screams) OMG!! Is she dead or something????  
  
Daniel:(panicking) What? Helga's dead? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.....??? ~Begins to cry~ she was so young...so beautiful...  
  
Phoebe: Um...Daniel...Helga's not dead. She f-a-i-t-e-d.  
  
Daniel: She's not dead???!!!? YAYYYYY!!!...  
  
Gerald: (to Arnold) He scares me....~Sees Daniel running around dancing from happiness~...really scares me....  
  
Mr. Simmons: O dear, the site of all this is making me quesy. Can someone take Helga back to Daniel's? I don't think I can do it.  
  
Arnold: Mr. Simmons, I'll take Helga back.   
  
Daniel: No, I'll do it Mr. Simmons.  
  
Mr. Simmons: Daniel, you should stay here with us. You know where we are.  
  
Daniel: (dejected) fine fine fine...  
  
~The group puts Helga in the limo~  
  
Arnold: Okay guys, c-ya later!  
  
All: Bye Arnold!  
  
~As the limo goes back to Daniel's house...~  
  
Helga: (disoriented) Where am I....  
  
Arnold: Helga, your waking up! Its Arnold!  
  
Helga:(woozy like) Arnold....oooooh I know an Arnold....he's really nice even though he has a football shaped head...you know...can I tell you a secret Arnold...  
  
Arnold: (worried) Um Helga? Are you okay?   
  
Helga: (woozy) Yea, im okay Mr. Arnold person....so let me tell you my secret....you know that Arnold I was talking about.... im madly inlo-...  
  
~Helga falls back asleep~  
  
Arnold: Now that, that was just weird...  
  
~Helga wakes back up 3 mins later~  
  
Helga: (woozy still)...ove with that Arnold....hes so kind and gentle...when I grow up...I wanna marry him and travel....all around the world with him...  
  
Arnold: (Suprised) YOU WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!???????  
  
Helga: (woozy) Mr. Arnold person...please...stop yelling...I want to go back....to sleep...~Yawns~...goodnight...  
  
Arnold: (to himself) Okay Arnold, she was probably deliriuous and didn't know what she was saying...I mean Helga Pataki couldn't like me...could she?  
  
~The limo arrives at Daniel's house, Arnold gently wakes up Helga and tell her that they are there~  
  
Arnold: (to himself) I'm not going to say anything to Helga about this...she'll probably get mad at me...plus...she can't like me...  
  
{Stay Tuned...}  
  



	15. Hidden Desires- Pain Can Bring Surprises...

Pain Can Bring Surprises...Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold so leave me alone...  
  
*After Part 1 (obviously)*  
  
~Arnold takes Helga to her bedroom and leaves the room~  
  
Arnold: (to himself) What am I going to do? I know for a fact that Helga doesn't lie me because if she did, she wouldn't taunt me lie she does and she definitely wouldn't always go out of her way to be mean to me....would she?  
  
-Arnold thinks about this for a longggggggggg time-  
  
Arnold: (to himself) Maybe I will talk to Helga. I'll just ask her why she treats me like the way she does and I'll ask her why she acts as though she hates me.  
  
~Arnold begins to walk over to Helga's bedroom~  
  
Arnold: (to himself) Maybe I'll confront her later. That way she will have some time to get back to her regular self and all.  
  
~In Helga's Bedroom~  
  
-Helga is beginning to wake up from her deep sleep-  
  
Helga: (to herself) Hmmmm....where am I?....Oh yea....the beach and my leg and......  
  
-Helga thinks about what happened to her-  
  
Helga: (to herself)...so then I guess I fell asleep and Arnold took me back here....  
  
-Helga thinks some more until she remembers what she said to Arnold-  
  
Helga: (to herself) Oh no! I told Arnold my deepest darkest secret~!!!!  
  
~Helga screams one of her trademark screams~  
  
Helga: What have I done....? Now Arnold knows my secret! Now he knows about my everlasting love for him! Now he knows about my undying love for him!!!!!!!!!  
  
*In Arnold Room*  
  
~Arnold heres Helga's scream~  
  
Arnold: Helga! I hope she's okay!   
  
~Arnold rushes over to Helga's room~  
  
Arnold: Helga! Are you okay?  
  
Helga: (nervous) Of course im okay! Why wouldn't I be okay football head?   
  
Arnold: Well...you just screamed and all...  
  
Helga: (nervous) Oh! haha...that. I was just um-um-um....ya. So just asking, out of the blue and all did I say anything in the car ride back here? Just a question.  
  
Arnold: (to himself) Okay Arnold...I guess now its time to talk to her. (outloud) Well Helga, you did say something.  
  
Helga: (to herself) Oh no!! Im not ready to tell Arnold my secret....He won't feel the same way as I do. I know it...I just know it! (outloud) What would I have to say to a football headed loser like you? I mean its not like I have anything that's IMPORTANT to tell you about!  
  
Arnold: (to himself) I knew that this wouldn't play out well...  
  
Helga: ...and if I did say something to you that seemed out of the blue, it wasn't true.  
  
Arnold: Ya I know...look Helga, I think...nevermind. Well i hope you feel better....  
  
~Arnold leaves the room~  
  
Helga: Why? Why do I put myself through this endless turture? I LOVE Arnold! Yet I still taunt his every being of life! I want to tell him so much! But i know that I can never ever be the one that encaptures his dreams! Oh such pain and sarrow that can come from brief suprises....  
  
*Unknow to Helga, the group has gotten back and ~somone~ is listing outside the door*  
  
Daniel: (to himself) Ugh! I hate myself for trying to interfere with Helga! She'll never have an interest in me...and it would be wrong to try and stop something that could bring Helga so much joy. Now I will start what I know should be done!  
  
~Daniel slowly walks to his room wondering what he can do~  
  
*In the guys room*  
  
Arnold: What am I going to do?  
  
~Daniel walks into the room~  
  
Daniel: (to himself) Why am I doing this...? (outload) Hey Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Hey  
  
Daniel: So, um....what do you think about California so far?  
  
Arnold: It's okay.  
  
Daniel: Thats good... just asking what do you think about Helga?  
  
Arnold: Helga!? Well...  
  
Daniel: (to himself) Thats it...pry it out of him (outloud) Like im always wondering if there is something else to her. Something that kinda...I don't know. Do you get that feeling?  
  
Arnold: (slowly) Ya...its kinda like she has this deep secret that she keeps to herself, and she has to put on for everyone that she's something big and tough.  
  
Daniel: I get that feeling too. So, how long have you known her?  
  
Arnold: For about six years. But it seems as though each year she becomes a little bit colder. I remeber when I first met her, she was really nice to me. It was like we were accually friends.  
  
Daniel: Oh okay. So do you think that she'll ever grow out of it?  
  
Arnold: Im not really sure. Its like the moment Helga seems like the meanest person in the world...she does something so nice its like...astounding... I mean one time Helga did something so nice that im still not sure if im just crazy.  
  
Daniel: What did she do?  
  
Arnold: Well, my neighbor Mr. Hyun was having an awful Christmas because his daughter was still lost. I wanted to give Mr. Hyun a good Christmas so I went searching for his daughter by going to an agency that found missing persons. The man told me that the only way he would seach is if we got EVERYTHING on his Christmas list...including Nanci Spumonni boots.  
  
Daniel: And Helga goes with this story because......?  
  
Arnold: Let me finish. So anyways Gerald and I got everything on the list except the boots. But because the man didn't get the boots, he wouldn't find Mya, Mr. Hyun's daughter. But then about an hour later, the doorbell rings...and outside the door is Mya!  
  
Daniel: And.....?  
  
Arnold: So the day after Christmas I asked the man why he changed his mind. He told me that a little girl with pigtails and a unibrow came up to him and gave him the boots and asked him to look for Mya. And because theres only one girl that fits that discription I knew it was Helga...plus, the man told me that in the shoe was a little card that said: "To Helga, from Miriam."  
  
Daniel: Whoa, that was really sweet of her.  
  
Arnold: I know! I never did say anything to her about it because I know that if I did, she may get mad and deny it.  
  
Daniel: Oh ok.  
  
Arnold: Hey...where is everybody else?  
  
~A noise in the closet is heard~  
  
Arnold: Um......  
  
~Closet door opens~  
  
Sid: (bawling) that was soooo sweet!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe that Helga did that!  
  
Gerald: (sobbing and voice cracking) Wow...Inever knew that Helga had such a heart!  
  
Daniel: (to himself) I can't do this! I mean after Arnold told me what Helga did for him! What am I going to do! I guess I will help Helga out AND I will continue my quest to dominate her heart! (outloud) Now I REALLY no why I hang out with Phoebe and Helga.  
  
~A small cough is heard from under the bed~  
  
Daniel: (groans) Not you too?!?  
  
Phoebe:...Hehe.... I was never here.  
  
~Runs out of the bedroom~  
  
Daniel: (laughing) I have no true friends......  
  
Arnold, Gerald, and Sid: Ya we know we hear it alllllllllllllll the time.  
  
Daniel: Okay just thought you should know.  
  
~A laughing Phoebe walks into her room~  
  
Phoebe: (to herself) Oh my stars! I don't know what Im going to do with these friends of mine....  
  
{*Stay Tuned....*}


End file.
